


Alibis

by ABrighterDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship, Worst Kept Secrets, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: He stood silently by the punch bowl and simply smiled into his glass when a presence appeared at his elbow carefully accepting her own drink.  “We’re not that obvious are we?” he asked in amusement.She scoffed, “Not that obvious or oblivious.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Alibis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Written for Frumpologist and Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

“We shouldn’t be here,” he insisted against her lips, attempting to keep his heavy breathing quiet. She ignored the unconvincing protest, pressing closer to nip at his lower lip and grinning slyly when his hands tightened at her hips in response. “Mum’ll-- _ Merlin _ \--Mum’ll kill us.” 

His argument was interrupted by his own eagerness as he sunk back into the heated kiss with teeth and tongue and firm grip keeping her near. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt anyone,” she responded coyly when they briefly parted for air. With a sharp grin and a shrug she added, “If she does find us, we’ll just blame your brothers.”

Confused, yet utterly distracted by the taste of red-painted lips, it took a moment for her words to register. When they did he paused and pulled back to his full height, trying to understand, “My brothers?”

A sharp brow arched and her small, well manicured hand pulled away from where it had been curled into the back of his hair to point upwards. He followed the unspoken direction and lifted his eyes to the ceiling until he spotted the very familiar WWW enchanted mistletoe perched above their heads. 

Oh.

“You didn’t  _ really _ think I pulled you into this particular room at random, did you?” she smirked sharply and he dropped his gaze to meet hers, a sheepish smile crossing his expression that told her that he might have thought exactly that, too eager for stolen moments to give thought to anything else. She scoffed but he could hear the underlying fondness in the harsh words and tone, “Idiot.”

“Not so much an idiot to waste such a carefully crafted alibi,” he countered, one hand shifting from her hip to trace patterns across the small of her back before spreading flat and reclaiming the minimal space that had inched between them. He swiftly dropped his head back to hers, taking full advantage of being able to kiss her, taste her, among family and friends without them even knowing something was amiss. 

No judgemental glaring from his siblings. No jeers from their respective friends. None of his mother’s shrieking demands. 

Just them. Just how they liked it.

The kiss had only just begun to regain heat that the conversation had somewhat tempered when something--some _ one _ \--knocked clumsily into them. He automatically curled his arms protectively around her waist and worked to adjust his stance to keep them both on their feet at the sudden jarring. A quick check ensured that she was alright and he shifted his attention to the source of the stumble.

“Oh! Percy! I’m so sor-- _ Parkinson? _ ”

“Granger,” Pansy countered before pushing primly off of Percy’s chest, looking far to calm and collected. She eyed the other witch and the figure standing behind her, noting the bright flush crossing Granger’s face at the brief examination. Pansy smirked, “Watch for the mistletoe, Granger.”

Without sparing Percy a glance she moved casually to the doorway, that wicked smirk--that  _ did things _ to Percy that he was no longer able to do anything about--firmly in place. She tilted her head in mock-curiosity and eyed the other witch. “Unless getting caught with your favorite former professor is the goal,” her brow quirked inquiringly and her smirk turned vaguely smug.

“Pleasant chat, Weasley,” Pansy said with a bland wave and disappeared from sight.

“That’s not--it’s not--” Hermione stumbled over her words, eyes wide and face thoroughly heated. Lupin’s reaction was no more convincing though considerably more guilt-ridden.

“You do realize everyone already  _ knows _ ?” Percy stated evenly though he was sure his tone was considerably more patronizing than he might intend for it to be. “You’re the family’s worst kept secret after Uncle Billus’s obsession with collecting doxies.”

“What? No,” Hermione said, exchanging a panicked look with the wizard at her side.

“Suit yourselves,” Percy said with a shrug and shifting to walk around them. “Mistletoe’s all yours. Doubt you’ll be interrupted if anyone saw the pair of you ‘sneak’ off.” He paused at the door and studied the thoroughly embarrassed pair for a moment, “Happy Christmas.”

Percy quickly left the room and reentered the ballroom containing the large mass of people, who a couple of years ago wouldn’t have been able to exist in the same space as one another but somehow found  _ some _ sense of even ground. Even if just for Yule. 

He stood silently by the punch bowl and simply smiled into his glass when a presence appeared at his elbow carefully accepting her own drink. “We’re not  _ that _ obvious are we?” he asked in amusement.

She scoffed, “Not that obvious or oblivious.”

“Mine, after?”

“Mine,” she countered, smirking at him slightly before drifting off into the party once more.


End file.
